The present invention relates to a ride on operator platform cart that attaches to a self-propelled machine, such as a small “mini” loader that normally is a walk behind loader. The platform converts the loader to a ride on loader, and common base machine components serve to provide both for ride on and walk behind customer preferences.
Various types of small self-propelled vehicles have utilized operator carts such as on lawnmowers, and even on wheelchairs that are powered. Such carts can provide operator seats or a platform for standing. In some instances carts are provided with wheels and in other instances skids are provided that will slide along the ground as the cart is pulled by the self-propelled vehicle.
Small walk behind self-propelled skid steer loaders have been advanced where the operator walks or stands at the rear of the loader, and operator controls are accessible for raising and lowering buckets, and for controlling forward and reverse motion, as well as steering.
The operation of such skid steer loaders is shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,640 shows a typical skid steer mini-loader.